guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Solo Ritualist guide
This should be split into builds, or changed name as this is a very broad guide. — Skuld 07:01, 21 July 2006 (CDT) : A second draft has been created. I would add more builds, but there are only two major ones that I know of at the moment. Muramasa 07:08, 21 July 2006 (CDT) I disagree totally that the weapon/offhand you have is useless. If you are smart, you wait a couple of seconds between casting the ashes, and often the 20/20 or +1 will kick in, which can be extremely handy if something goes wrong. Also with mobs that can heal, you may find yourself without the ashes ocassionally, and the extra energy is helpful when starting off as well. - the name for this build is totally wrong, however, since its based on Vengful - there is probably other ways to solo with a rit than using this elite, so its name should be changed to "vengful solo ritualist" or something. --Sami 21:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Build or Guide? This is labelled and structured sort of like a guide, but named like a build, which is it attempting to be? In either case, it needs a re-write. It currently appears to be trying to provide both, which isn't how we've structured any in the past. If it's trying to be a guide, remove the builds and place them in their own build articles, linking from here. If it's supposed to be a build, completely restructure it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:54, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :I'd say re-work it as a build (pair of builds?). It certainly works, I've been farming Rhea's Crater using a variant of the first build. I can kill Cultist Milthuran and the Oni that drop Ungues of the Oni; I have to wait until Arius, Dark Apostle gets himself killed, and avoid the other bosses, but it's quite doable with a little practice. Elsewhere I've managed to kill both Geoffer Pain Bringer and Jacqui the Reaver, though neither is worth the trouble even if they drop their green. Shattered Self 16:17, 11 August 2006 (CDT) 330 Rit/Mo There should be a mention about this build (search PvX wiki for it). -- 18:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) "Solo Rit" aka "Vengeful Rit" build is useless The Rt/Me build you guys have listed here is absolutely useless in almost all situations if you are trying to solo. There is only one spell that does any damage at all and assuming you have the runes and the specs, it only does 60 damage. In my honest opinion this whole page needs to be taken down. YellowJello620 21:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. The only Solo Rit build that I know of is SoS and any profession can do that one. I'll put up a deletion tag and if anyone has any say of keeping it, can discuss here. Ariyen 21:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::There are builds that combines the idea behind the 55 HP monk with Vengeful Was Khamei. Actually Vengeful was Khamei features in several Rt farming builds.Amy Awien 22:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like you're mistaken, Vengeful Was Khanhei steals health from foes that hit the carrier, they're committing suicide by attacking the solo rit. The build is still actual and listed on gwpvx with a Good rating, it is not outdated. Amy Awien 22:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Update it. It's outdated. Ariyen 22:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::The build is at pvx:Build:Rt/Me_Vengeful_Farmer, and it doesn't look outdated to me. --◄mendel► 22:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::That build is different than what's on the page. The builds on the page are outdated. There are 3 builds on here, but none of them are those on that page. Therefore, they're outdated and needs either updated or removed. 23:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Build on pvxwiki: Build on our page now: Our bar has Channeling for one of the optional skills on PvXwiki, so it is a version of that build. If the PvXwiki build works, ours does as well. --◄mendel► 06:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You're forcing people to use an additional skill that's optional. It's misleading. 15:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::So you do concede that the build works, it's just that we give different advice from PvXwiki. It's not a useless or outdated build, then - only different. --◄mendel► 16:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Misleading, therefore outdated and needs to be updated to not be misleading. 17:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::What are we misleading people about with our advice? What will they think after reading this article that is wrong? I don't understand, please explain. --◄mendel► 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::With channeling already in place, it's like you're having others to "have" to use that skill, if they don't know about it being optional. It's not giving opportunity for people to put any recommended skills in either two optional slots, unlike what pvx has done. It is assuming and it is misleading. That skill channeling should be an optional slot and it down below as an option. Therefore, it's outdated. 19:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I am taking this conclusions from your response: ::::::*There is nothing wrong about what we're advising people. :::::: Hence, I'll remove the notice. --◄mendel► 20:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: You misinterpret. :::::::* There is something wrong about what you're advising people. You making them USE CHANNELING instead of giving it as an OPTION. THAT IS MISLEADING AND It is not updated to include the right actual information. Let's see, didn't you say that things like that should be removed or noted on Ranger talk? I think you did. You're contradicting yourself. ::::::: Also, Rt/R is non existent on gwpvx, hence it's outdated. 20:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Your premise does not support your conclusion: if you could show that gwpxv has considered the build as outdated and deleted it, you would have a case. If it does not exist on gwpvx, we don't know the opinion of the editors on that site and cannot conclude on it. --◄mendel► 07:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Fixed by Amy, does it need to continue? 08:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ariyen, you (and Yellow) misjudged the role of VwK in the build and all that follows is mostly irrelevant. Yellow tagged the article for the wrong reason, it's that simple. :But Channeling might as well be an optional and the Rt/R build doesn't look that promising. so ... Amy Awien 21:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate you fixing the page, but could you please fix the description to go with the build? I mean the usage details. 23:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you think is wrong? Only change to the build is with Channeling now being optional. The rest seems ok, even if its slightly different from PvX. Amy Awien 17:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::This right here, doesn't give channeling as an optional skill to me. Opposed to the one on gwpvx.com 19:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::The stances are optional as well, I don't really see it as a problem, should be obvious that anyone who didn't bring channeling doesn't need to cast it.Amy Awien 08:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. Seems a bit better. 15:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC)